Computer networks interconnect network nodes so that a source node can communicate data to one or more destination nodes. In some cases, source and destination network nodes may be directly connected to each other. In other cases, one or more intermediate network nodes may be employed to communicate data between source and destination nodes. For example, a data forwarder may be utilized as an intermediate network node for the source and destination nodes. Transactions received from the source node can be stored to disk by the data forwarder. Any transactions that are sent to the destination node by the data forwarder are subsequently retrieved from the disk. By storing data to and retrieving the data from the disk, the data is persisted allowing for the data forwarder to withstand system instability.